<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have You Always Been This Beautiful? by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005651">Have You Always Been This Beautiful?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Dodds/Reader, Mike Dodds/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have You Always Been This Beautiful?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You moved your way through the sea of tuxedos and presumptuous asshats in front of you, thankful to finally find your way to the bar, ordering a fresh glass of champagne, at least the booze was free. You’d always thought the worst part of being an A.D.A was having to put up with these stuffy galas multiple times a year, playing nice, shaking hands, putting up with the cocky stories from other lawyers, defence attorneys, detectives and drunk cops, no thank you. As you took a sip of your fresh champagne you felt the heat of another body beside yours and prepared another eye roll.</p><p>“Have you always been this beautiful?” You smirked, turning so you were facing the ballroom as Sergeant Mike Dodds ordered another drink, continuing the face the bartender. The two of you had started out casual, completely accidental, but as things do, it morphed into more as you both developed feelings. Thanks to the nature of the job, things were kept pretty quiet, only Captain Benson knew that you were in a committed relationship, and that was only because she was a close personal friend of yours.</p><p>“I guess I just stand out in a room full of white hair and beer bellies.” Mike chuckled at that, nodding a thanks to the bartender.</p><p>“I’ve heard the city looks stunning from the balcony.” He gave you a brief wink as he picked up his drink, sauntering out of the room. You smiled to yourself, waiting a few moments prior to glancing out the room to join Mike in the privacy that outside held. </p><p>“You’re right…beautiful view.” You murmured, sipping your drink, Mike turned to you, wrapping a large arm around your waist pulling you into him as both of you placed your glasses down on the ledge of the balcony. He softly kissed your forehead, lingering a few moments before turning you in his embrace to survey the skyline in front of the two of you. A beat of silence and appreciation filled the air, Mike hummed lightly, moving to kiss your bare shoulder,</p><p>“I love you.” He breathed against the shell of your ear, you felt a swell of emotion at his admission, squeezing his arms in admiration as you turned slightly to see eye to eye.</p><p>“i love you too,” You looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes, shining with infatuation, circling your arms around his waist, kissing his soft lips, melting against them like you belonged together. The two of you were so absorbed in each other and the love flowing around you that you didn’t notice the door opening.</p><p>“Michael…” Williams Dodds’ voice rung through the night as you tore apart from each other, to be busted by anyone wasn’t great, but by Mike’s father, and the Chief of NYPD, not exactly ideal. The older man glanced between the two of you, taking in the situation, you blushed heavily, very embarrassed. </p><p>“Dad..” Mike started, holding up a defensive hand, even taking a step in front of you as if you make it known that you shouldn’t be blamed.</p><p>“Mikey…I don’t see too much of a problem here.” William started, the baffled faces of you and Mike didn’t seem to slow him down, “Miss Y/L/N is a wonderful lawyer, and a powerful, successful one at that, I’d be lucky for you to end up with someone like her.” Mike sputtered, perplexed by his father’s admission.</p><p>“Really?” He managed out,</p><p>“Yes,” William moved towards you, clapping his son on the arm gently before turning to you, “You’ll come for dinner next week, right?”</p><p>“I…I…yes Chief.” You were at a loss for words, you hadn’t expected this to come out, much less in front of the Chief of Police. You worried about your career slightly, but William seemed to have no problem with it.</p><p>“Good. I’ll see you then Counsellor. And…call me Will,” He gently shook your hand, clapping Mike on the shoulder, “I just came to say goodnight Mikey. Get home safe.” William gave a subtle wink to his son before he left the two of you alone on the balcony.</p><p>“Well….Guess the cat’s out of the bag..” You muttered, burying your head into Dodds’ shoulder, hearing him laugh lightly into your hair. He stroked your arms softly, kissing your forehead before pushing away to look you in the eye.</p><p>“You heard him sweetheart, he approves, that’s all we need.” Mike kissed you softly, “And honestly all I need is knowing we love each other, I really don’t care who has stupid opinions about us.”</p><p>“Really?” Your glassy eyes bore up to his, wishing you could read his mind.</p><p>“Y/N, you’re always going to be my number one.” A kiss to your cheek, “Now, what do you say we get out of here?”</p><p>You smiled at him, accepting his agreement as he took your hand to lead you out of the gala.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>